Stronger Than Steele
by Missreadingfool
Summary: Ana finds a new love with a Hollywood hottie. Christian is still in love with her but can he compete with a man that is so perfect that the women of world faint at the very sight of him? Who will Ana end up with...the hot CEO or the very sexy Hollywood star!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is something that came to me when I couldn't sleep one night. It is a bit of fantasy and I guess, wishful thinking on my part. When you read, you will understand especially if you are a Henry Cavil-like fan. Let me know if you like this, and if I should keep writing when I have the time or delete it! Thanks for reading and being so supportive. Now, happy reading and don't forget to be naughty!

**Stronger Than Steele**

**Prologue:**

Ana stretched and gave a little moan as she woke up. She turned to her side to find her bed partner. He slept so peacefully. His dark hair fell upon his forehead giving him the appearance of a young boy. He breathed in and out with steadiness. He was completely relaxed and comfortable. She smiled as she considered him. He was gorgeous. Not just handsome, but Hollywood handsome. _Of course ,he is Hollywood handsome, you fool. He is Hollywood, the hottest ticket in town. _Ana quietly and slowly slid out of bed so not to wake him and padded into his bathroom. She quickly took care of business and then washed her face and tied her mahogany tresses into a high ponytail. She went back into his bedroom and slid on his discarded white tuxedo shirt on. It still smelled of him and _London by Dunhill_ cologne, his signature scent that he endorsed. She turned back to gaze upon him, her lover, the second man she ever had sex with…Henry Castel. She sighed happily. Life was good to Ana Steele.

Ana found her way to his living room and stood by the window to stare at the London skyline. Hank, as his family and friends called Henry, lived in Mayfair Towers, an exclusive condominium complex that provided security and privacy for its residents. Since he was in love with everything pertaining to Egypt, his apartment décor was museum quality duplicates of famous pieces of Egyptian artifacts. She loved being in London. It was far away from Seattle and her old life there.

It was at a movie premier that she met Hank. As soon as they touched to shake hands, they both felt sexual energy covering them and molding them together. Ana knew he was dating someone so she kept her distance, but he pursued her. Hank was smitten with the pretty little American and he would not rest until he could make her his.

She didn't realize it but Ana played with her diamond ring as she stared out the window. She had to smile when she glanced down at the beautiful stone that glimmered in the sunlight. Hank had proposed to her last night and she said yes. She knew she would have to return to Seattle and explain to her Dad why she ran away to London six months ago. She picked up her pride, packed her clothes and booked an airline ticket when offered her dream job as Executive Editor at Bloomfield Publishing.

She moaned in delight when she felt his strong arms encircle her waist and pull her close to his rock solid body and his very impressive hard erection.

"Are you happy, Ana?" He whispered into her ear. He gently nipped at her earlobe sending sexual energy to that apex of her thighs. She knew she was slippery wet for him. He could take her right now and she would let him.

"Yes, Hank, I am extremely happy." Ana bit her lip as his hands cupped her breasts and gently squeezed them.

"You seemed lost in your thoughts. Seattle?"

She sighed. "I will have to go back and settle things with my family and friends, especially my Dad. I know I hurt him when I ran off with no warning to take a job in another country."

"I can go with you." He offered. "I don't start on Man of Steel II for another three weeks, besides we will be filming in Vancouver…that's not too far from Washington state."

"I thought you were going to L.A."

"For awhile for the special effects, then to Vancouver and god knows where too for remotes." He hugged her closer. "I hope you will be able to accompany me."

She smiled. This man wanted her for herself, not to control her, dominate her, or beat on her. Hank was so very different from HIM. She could not even say HIS name. She used a _Harry Potter_ like term when speaking or thinking about HIM, _He that cannot be spoken aloud._ "I will see what I can do about work, but I can't make any promises Hank. I haven't been at Bloomfield Publishing for very long."

"Well, I'm not worried. I know the owner personally, I think I can persuade Richard Bloomfield to let you work on remote…he owes me a few favors."

"Please don't interfere with my career, Hank. I experienced that with HIM and I won't go through that again." Her voice was stern. She would suffer through absences because of her lover's occupation, but she would not accept him interfering with her profession.

"Have you spoken to HIM?"

"No." Her voice was full of anger. "And, I don't want to." She turned in his arms to face him. Hank was so beautiful to gaze upon with his classical Cary Grant like looks. He was young but debonair. His blue eyes drank her in and showed his passion and love for her. He was so open with his feelings that at times, Ana was taken aback. "He that cannot be spoken aloud" never showed his emotions except for anger. HE was never tender with Ana except for their first night together when she gave him her virginity. "HE is not a concern in my life anymore. You, my darling, are everything."

Hank took her face into his large hands and raised her lips to meet his. "You are my precious." He declared. "I love you, Ana."

**Chapter 1**

"He that could not be spoken aloud" was known to the rest of the world as the multibillionaire Christian Grey, a tall, ginger haired Adonis that could make any woman melt into her knickers. Christian didn't think much of his looks calling them "just another pretty face". He wasn't above of using those looks and his cool charm to get what he wanted out of life, whether it was his business or personal life. Usually this strategy worked for the sexy CEO of Grey Holdings Enterprises except when dealing with one woman, Anastasia Rose Steele. He had her in his grip for short time but somehow he lost her. He lost the only woman that actually touched him, loved him, and wanted him for himself even with his dark secrets. She didn't care for the money, his power, or the prestige of being seen on his arm. She loved him and he ruined it all. He beat her with a belt in the Red Room of Pain then pushed her away when she confessed that she loved him. He let her go and the moment that she left his penthouse he knew he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Christian stood at the floor to ceiling window of his office staring out of the city of Seattle. Here he was the Master of the Universe but it was lonely and cold at the top. Ana left Seattle six months ago when she received a job offer from Bloomfield Publishing of London, England. He tried to get Richard Bloomfield to rescind the offer, but the forward thinking CEO of Bloomfield Publishing was adamant to have Ana on his staff. She never knew that he was at the airport when she left Seattle for London. He watched her from the Security Hub as she stood in line to board. He watched with a pained look on his face as she walked away from Seattle, from the State of Washington, her homeland of the United States, and him. He left SEA-TAC with a heavy heart and tears in his eyes. Ana was gone. His heart was gone. He went home to his penthouse in the sky and got drunk. Christian turned when he heard his office door open to see his right-hand man, Jason Taylor standing before the desk.

"I got a report on Miss Steele." He said lowly. Christian knew that the head of his security team did not approve of this invasive intrusion into Ana's privacy. "She is seeing a British actor by the name of Henry Castel. It seems that they met at a premiere in London and he was smitten immediately. He had to pursue her or so my sources tell me, however they are now in a relationship…actually they are engaged. According to my sources, Castel proposed this weekend and she said yes."

"Fuck." Christian sat his desk. "I suppose he is good looking."

"Very." Taylor confirmed. "He has worked on the small and large screen, action movies and a series on cable called _The Tudors_ where he portrayed Charles Brandon the friend of King Henry the VIII. He has starred in action flicks and recently in _The Man of Steel _as Superman. According to his publicist Castell will be returning to the states to start work on _The Man of Steel II." _

"So, she will be alone in London?" Christian's mind began spinning with different ideas to win his lady love back.

"Actually, Ana has been given freedom from Richard Bloomfield to work on remote as a favor to Castell. Ana is coming back to the States with her fiancé."

"Fiancé, fuck that! I will get rid of him fast enough." Christian was more than confident that he could take back what he had lost due to his own stupidity.

"Miss Steele is scheduled to visit her father in two weeks."

Christian began to smile. "I have to know, Jason, how do you find all this information?"

"I could tell you Mr. Grey, but then I would have to kill you. It's best that you know nothing on how I generate my information…it gives you plausible deniability."

Christian only grinned and nodded approval. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Elena Lincoln wants to meet with you. She calls several times a day demanding a face-to-face meeting about the salons. How would you like me to handle this?"

"Tell the old hag to fuck off. I have liquidated my shares in her salons. I don't want a thing to do with her nor do I want to speak to her." He hated how that woman came around badmouthing Ana after they broke up and trying to rekindle their now dead sexual relationship. She could not accept the fact that Christian no longer found her desirable. She actually sickened him when he thought about their time together in her playroom. She begged him to come back to her as her submissive and when he said no she fell to her knees and offered herself as his sub. Seeing her on her knees made his skin crawl. Compared to his beautiful Ana, Elena was a used up old prune. Everything about her from her bleach blonde hair to her fake boobs to her Botox injections and to her insistence that she dress like a twenty-year old made his stomach wretch. When she tried to touch him, he wanted to puke. "Have my lawyers get a restraining order against her. Maybe that will help her to understand that I am done with her."

"Do you still want surveillance on Miss Steele?"

"Yes, Taylor, surveillance and protection. She is my pearl. She has to stay safe." Christian picked up the paperwork that he had been ignoring. "Keep it stealth, Taylor. She is not to know that she is being followed."

"Affirmative." Taylor replied. "Is there anything else, Sir?"

"No, and thank you Taylor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seattle. It was still the same lovely city that Ana loved and missed. She lived there for only a short time after graduation and even then, she saw most of the city from Escala. Ana frowned when she thought of his apartment. In that apartment, his ivory tower in the sky, she lost her virginity and her innocence. He introduced her to sex, desire, lust, and in her mind, madness. She chastised herself for not running away that evening when he had her sign a NDA and showed her his playroom of horrors. She should have ran away so fast and never looked back. However, like a lovesick schoolgirl, she followed him into his bedroom and cashed in her "v" card. She considered his proposal that came with a contract and actually said yes on her graduation day. Within three weeks, they were broke up; Ana was brokenhearted and looking for a new job that would get her out of Seattle. That miracle came a few days after the breakup when Bloomfield Publishing of London, England came calling and offered her a position and chance to live in London. She took the offer without a second thought, put her belongings in storage, packed her bags, updated her passport and Visa and bought a one-way ticket to London.

Now she was back in the city that He lived in and probably owned. She sat in the back of a limo that Hank provided watching the buildings speed by as her driver took her to her old residence. She would stay with her best friend, Kate Kavanagh until Hank arrived in a week, and then she would move into the Fairmont with him. They planned to stay in Seattle for a week before heading north to Vancouver, Canada. She looked down at her hands and smiled at the beautiful engagement ring. She still couldn't believe that she was dating and engaged to every woman's wetdream! Hank was hers. She blushed when she remembered their session of goodbye sex. He was so gentle as her undressed her, kissing every inch of her body and worshipping her as only Hank could. He laid her on the bed and started the body kissing over again. Before they were joined as one, she had already reached her orgasm twice. Hank knew how to make her body sing, and he could do it without beating her or tying her up to a cross or some damn grid! Ana could feel Hank's lips on her. She remembered every kiss they shared. She cherished every caress. Hank loved her and she was in love with him. He showed her how to make love, not have some type of sex. She never found him boring or lacking but could reach orgasm just thinking about him and those intense blue eyes of his.

The ringing of her phone brought Ana out of her sultry daydream of her fiancé. Her smile filled her face when she saw that it was Hank.

"Hi, my love." She said softly.

"Hello Precious." He drawled with his delightful English accent. "I miss you, so damn much."

"God, Henry, you have no idea how much I miss you. I should have waited and went with you to L.A."

"I will see you sooner than you know, Precious. I am about to board a plan for Seattle. The filming in L.A. has been postponed for a few weeks. So, my lovely, head to the Fairmont, the reservations have been made and our suite is waiting for you."

"Hank, Kate is expecting me. She took the day off."

His deep laugh warmed Ana's heart. "I want you back in my arms the next day. I can't breathe without you, Precious."

"I love you, Hank." Ana softly whispered. "God, I want you so much." She hit the button for the privacy screen and lowered her voice. "I want to make love to you for hours."

Hank groaned and growled. "You got me hard, Ana."

"You got me wet." She giggled. "Will you call me when you get stateside? I just need to know that you are safe."

"I will call the moment I land in New York for the connection to Seattle." He sighed heavily missing her so much. "I can't promise that I won't come looking for you when I hit Seattle."

"Mmmm…you are making it hard to sit still Hank." She confessed. "God, I want you so much."

"Oh Precious…when I get my hands on you…."He growled lowly. "I'm gonna love you so hard and long."

Ana was near to panting in lustful need of this man. "I might have to check into that room and wait for you."

"Do that, Precious and I will be the happiest man in the universe."

Ana noticed that the limo was parked in front of the apartment building that she used to live in. "I'm at Kate's, Hank. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you, Precious."

She smiled brightly. "I will be waiting for you at the Fairmont, Hank. I will send my luggage with the driver and Kate can drop me off."

"Thank you, Precious." Hank said softly as his smile grew. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you, too. See you in a few hours."

A tall blonde opened the door yelling Ana's name and grabbing the petite brunette for a hug. Ana was drug into the apartment with Kate still yelling.

"You have to tell me everything about London. About Henry Castel…everything. I want all the hot and horny details."

Ana couldn't help but blush. "Well…" She wiped away a brunette curl from her face with her left hand.

"Oh MY GOD! You are engaged to HENRY CASTEL? I'm dying, I'm dying." Kate dramatically exclaimed. "When, where?"

"This last weekend at his apartment in London. Oh, he was so romantic. We had a candlelight dinner with champagne, rose petals all over the place, and then he took me in his arms for a dance. We danced around the living room to Michael Blube then he went down to one knee as the song changed and he sang to me… "Marry you." He produced this beautiful ring and asked me to marry him."

Kate nearly swooned. "Oh, god…I am so hot and horny just hearing about it. So, when's the big day…where? Are you getting married in England or here in Seattle? Have you told your Dad yet? Oh, god…wait until the Grey's find out! Christian will go nuclear and it will break Grace's heart. She asks about you all the time."

"I really don't give a damn about Christian…but I do care about Grace. She is a dear woman. I will make time to talk with her while I'm back." Ana and Kate went around the sofa and sat down. "Hank and I haven't made a decision yet about where, but we know when…soon. Sooo, I have to ask you, Kate…will you be able to leave in a moment's notice when we decide to get married?"

"You want me as Maid of Honor?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Of course. You are my dearest friend." Ana smiled at her friend. "You just can't tell Elliot anything. I don't want Christian making any trouble for me and Hank."

"My lips are sealed." Kate said pretending to lock her lips close and throwing the key over her shoulder. Ana laughed aloud.

"Okay…we have a few hours for some girl time. Hank is on his way to Seattle and he wants me at the Fairmont naked and waiting…"

"Oooo….so sexy." Kate drawled as she fanned herself. "That is hot." She leaned forward. "Is he good in bed?"

Those baby blue eyes sparkled with heated desire and hot memories. "Oh, god, Kate…he is awesome in bed. Let's just say, he has his orals down perfectly and he always rises to the occasion."

"Fuck me." Kate cried out as she fell back into the sofa. "Be still my heart. He is fucking gorgeous and he can fuck…he's the perfect man."

"Oh, Kate you have no idea."

Kate kept fanning herself. "Oh, girl…I am so happy for you. You deserve to have some happiness in your life."

"I am happy, Kate. Hank makes me feel beautiful, loved, desired, and needed. I always feel safe with him."

"That's good. So, he isn't like ole money-bags wanting to slap you around?"

"Kate!" Ana exclaimed. "Hank is nothing like Christian Grey No one is like Christian Grey."

The women went out for an early dinner and some club hopping. Ana kept checking her phone and the time. She wanted to make sure that she was at the Fairmont waiting naked for her man. She frowned after she checked her text messages to find them empty. She quickly sent a text to her fiancé.

**_-Haven't heard from you…everything all right?-Your Precious_**

There was no answer. Ana bit her lower lip in worry. She turned to Kate who was ordering another round of drinks. "Hey, after this drink, I need to head out to the Fairmont." Ana declared.

Kate gasped. "It's still early, Steele. Your man will wait."

Ana shook her head. "You don't understand, I can't wait." She giggled when Kate pressed a drink into her hand.

Kate threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, god, Steele…you got it bad."

"You have no idea, girlfriend."

Ana felt dizzy as she stumbled out of the elevator and staggered down the hall to her suite. She had to do six attempts to get the damn keycard to work then fell into the room. She had to laugh thinking that falling into rooms had gotten her into a sexual relationship with the best-looking bastard in all of Seattle! She swiped the door shut with her leg and remained on the floor staring up at the ceiling. "Fuck, I know he is around. I can feel him." She rolled over onto her stomach and struggled to her knees and then her feet. She locked the door, threw her purse onto the sofa and made her way into the kitchenette for a drink of water. She knew that in the morning she would have one hell of a hangover! Ana heard her phone beep and she ran into the living room to find her purse. "Thank god." She breathed when she saw a text message from Hank.

**_-Precious…lay- over in New York. Bad Storms, all aircraft grounded. I will get to Seattle as soon as I can. God, I miss you so much. It's hell to be without you. I love you, Ana. Only you!-Hank_**

The tears started and Ana hugged the phone to her heart. She wanted Hank with her as she faced Seattle. She needed his strength and love.

**_-I am at the Fairmont, alone and sad. I will sleep alone dreaming of you. I love you, Hank. – Your Precious_**

**_-Fuck, Ana…I am hard just thinking of you in our bed naked and waiting for me. Don't be sad, my Precious, I will be there tomorrow if I have to charter a whole fleet of jets! Go to sleep, Precious. Love you.-Hank_**

Ana wiped away her tears and staggered down the hall to the master suite. The bed was already pulled back and it did look inviting. She struggled getting out of her clothes and fell into the soft linens. Within minutes, she was asleep.

The door slowly and quietly opened. A man slipped into the suite and made his way to the master suite. He was cautious to remain silent as he opened the bedroom door. He stood at the foot of the bed and stared at the dark-haired beauty sleeping only in her skimpy black lace panties. His heart raced and his breathing came hard as his eyes scanned over her. She was on her back revealing her perfect breasts and those rosy delicious nipples that he had memories of sucking on. He reached out and touch her softly. Her skin was so soft…just as he remembered.

"I want you, Ana." He whispered into the night and then he slid into the bed with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The hangover that Ana expected was worse than she thought it would be. She woke with a pounding headache, a sour stomach and horrible alcohol morning breath. She untangled herself from the sheets and slowly lifted herself off the bed. She brushed her hair from her face and started for the bathroom but stopped when she saw a gray tie on the floor at the foot of the bed. Her hand shook as she reached for it. She looked at it then turned back to bed to see that someone had slept in her bed. The indentation of the pillow was her proof. Ana's heart was thundering against her chest and her stomach pitched and rolled uncontrollably. Covering her mouth with her hand, she ran to the bathroom and made just in time to wretch uncontrollably into the toilet until there was nothing left to expel. She sat on the cool tile floor with the wadded up tie in her hand. "Oh shit, what have I done?" She said aloud then the tears began to flow.

The sound of her cell phone woke Ana. She couldn't go back to that bed so she drug herself to the living room and passed out on the sofa. She fumbled around for her phone and finally got it answered.

"Ana…you little bitch…are you hung over?" The high shrill voice of her friend blasted through Ana's head and she groaned.

"I really do hate you, Kavanagh." Ana moaned. "I think I got hit by a Mack truck."

"We did pull one off last night." Kate was laughing which made Ana think that her friend was still seven sheets to the wind.

"I should have stayed with you last night." Ana admitted softly.

There was a silence on the phone for a few moments. "Did something happen?" Kate asked lowly.

"Kate, I think I did something horribly stupid and wrong last night. I think I slept with Christian."

"Holy fuck!" Kate exclaimed loudly. "And, what's this shit you think you slept with Fort Knox?"

"I don't know what happened last night." Ana sighed heavily as her heart drew heavy in her chest. "OH, God, Kate…what am I to do? I don't know how he got in here or if we did…well you know…did it."

Kate laughed even though she was horrified. "I'm on my way over, sweetie. Just hold on."

Ana went into the bathroom and stripped down. She turned one way than another to inspect her body. There were no markings on her. Her soft ivory skin was flawless. If Christian had fucked her, she was sure that there would be marks. He liked to bite her neck or leave hickeys on her breasts. She did a half-turn to inspect her ass. There were no handprints. She took a deep breath and let her hand slide between her legs. There were no telltale signs of sexual activity. She sighed in relief. She did not smell like sex. Quickly she took a shower, dressed, and waited for Kate. She was sure that she did not have sex with Christian Grey, but he did sleep beside her. That proof was in the indented pillow and his smell on the sheets. She quickly called housekeeping and asked for a complete new bed citing that the mattress was uncomfortable.

Kate and Ana were silent as a new bed was delivered and sat up in the master bedroom. Kate did not ask any questions but raise her eyebrow in amusement. After maintenance left, Kate turned to Ana. "So, did you fuck Christian Grey?"

"No, I did not…I'm sure."

"And, how are you sure?"

Ana swallowed her tea. "Christian does not fuck softly…as you know. I have no marks on my body. No handprints on my ass or love bites on my neck or breasts." She placed her teacup down on the saucer. "I think he just slept next to me."

"That is so intimate, so unlike him." Kate pursed her lips in thought. "Are you going to tell Hank?"

"I have to. Hank and I are honest with each other." She gave a gentle smile. "He knows all about Christian. I held nothing back."

Kate frowned. "I think you should still go get checked out…just to make sure…and to…well you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ana, if he did rape you last night, even if he used a condom…you should just get checked out, get preventative meds for diseases and of course the "morning after" pill."

"Christian is not a rapist, Kate. He doesn't have to…women throw themselves at him all the time." She shivered slightly. "He is just reminding me that he is all powerful. I don't need to go see a doctor." Ana sighed heavily. "I just need to see Hank."

Christian Grey sat at his desk with a happy smile on his face. For the first time in ages, he had a good night's sleep. There had been no nightmares of the pimp, of Elena Lincoln, or the worst nightmare that he suffered from…Ana leaving. He felt like his bank accounts, stellar! He could still smell her on his skin that light fragrance of heather and rain. She always smelled so fresh and innocent. He closed his eyes and went back in time when Ana was his, only his. She was never a sub. She slept beside him and made his life bearable. The darkest day of his life wasn't when his birthmother died, it was when Ana walked out of his life. Now, she was back and the light was shimmering with hope. He had to win her back. He had to show her how much he loved her and wanted her. He had to show her that he was truly willing to change for her. He was on a mission to win back, make love to, and marry Anastasia Rose Steele!

The cell phone ringing brought Christian back from his thoughts. He answered with a sharp "What" He stood when he heard his right-hand man Jason Taylor inform him that Henry "Hank" Castel was on his way to Seattle, able to get a flight out of Kennedy on a private plane. "Shit, Jason, you were to keep him grounded."

"I know sir, but I had no idea he knew a certain New York tycoon well enough to ask for a favor." Taylor explained. "We had him blocked on all major and minor airlines, and of course that storm helped us."

"How long until he is here in Seattle?"

"Just a few hours, Sir." Taylor answered.

"Fuck." Christian breathed. "I need hourly reports on Miss Steele. I have to find a way to speak to her that will not be construed as hostile and threatening."

"Sir, you still have SIP, I mean Grey Publishing. Maybe a job opportunity that makes her job in England seem like child's play."

"No, she won't fall for that. She thought I was interfering in her career when she found out that I bought SIP." Christian said shaking his head. "Just keep on eye on her, Taylor and keep her safe."

"She is still at the Fairmont and Kate is with her now."

"Yeah, just keep me informed." Christian ended the conversation. He only had a few hours before "the fiancé" was in town. He had to find a way to get to Ana without frightening her.

Kate finally persuaded Ana to go see Dr. Lindsey Green. "Just a precaution and for your peace of mind" Kate had said. After the examination, Dr. Green confirmed what Ana already knew. There had been no sexual activity. Ana gave Kate her "I told you so" look, in which Kate just shrugged her shoulders.

"At least you know and can relax." Kate declared as they rode in the hotel's limo to their next destination. "You were not assaulted and you don't have to worry about an unwanted pregnancy or diseases."

"I never had to worry about either of those, Kate. I happen to be birth control and I know Christian Grey better than you do. He would never have unprotected sex without being one hundred percent sure of the woman's health. You forget that Christian is a control freak. He controls everything in his life." Ana looked out the window and watched the buildings go past. "Let's just forget this. I have only a few hours before Hank arrives and I want to spend it with you having fun, not discussing the personality flaws of my ex."

Kate had to laugh. "Agreed. How about some sightseeing like we are clueless visitors to our fair city and then some lunch?"

"Deal. Lead on, McDuff." Ana joked with a big smile on her face. She smiled on the outside, but she was in a near panic on the inside. She had slept next to Christian Grey in the bed that was reserved for her fiancé. She felt as if she had betrayed Hank in some way. She should have known that someone was in her room last night. She should have been sober instead of getting drunk. _Fuck, I've been in town less than twenty-four hours and I am shit-faced and beyond confused. What in the hell does that man want now? What more can I give him? He had me once and let me go. I gave him my virginity, my heart, my body and my love and he threw it away. He didn't want my love. He said he didn't deserve my love. But, I know…he didn't think I deserved him. I wasn't enough for him. He needs that life and I do not want it. I want more. I want love. I want it all…the hearts and flowers that he scorns. I want Hank. _

"Hey," Kate whispered nudging Ana's arm. "Don't get crazy over this. It's just like you said, Christian being Christian. He made his point."

"Yeah, but what is that point." Ana replied with the feeling of dread draping over her heart.


End file.
